Aldercy Richards
Aldercy Richards (アルデアシ リチャーズ, Aldeashi Richāzu) is a tomboyish young maiden and also a powerful Mage in her own right. She ambitions of becoming an officer in the kingdom of Fiore and to make her own little steps closer to her achievement, she would become the de facto executor of law in the dark streets and alleys where the usual evil lurk. But in spite of her good image that the government has for her, Aldercy secretly works as a semi-independent cat burglar. She orchestrates major heists that often cause community-wide dilemmas, while working behind the notorious alias Immaculada which she bestowed herself an unofficial right to use after triumphantly bringing down its former bearer, Divina Moss. The most complicated and well-planned robbery Aldercy had ever done involved the loss of the Mother Ignacia, a fittingly-named suit that possesses a minute yet powerful . It is also the origin of her primary title Medium of the Phoenix (凰の巫女, Ōtori no Miko) that recognizes the fiery theme the outfit bears. Truly yielding an unrivaled pride, Aldercy experiences being loathed by most persons of her age that have minor bearings in her living and views. Her ego's incomparable negativity can be forgivable as some would utter, seeing that she holds great potential and competency in close-combat skirmishes; whilst her cleverness also adds to the fatality of every swing with her precious bladed spears. Not only play with her weapons are a piece of cake for Aldercy, but she is indeed far than just capable of employing Magic, in or out of combat. She is greatly fond and known for utilizing Requip but since its common for other Magic users, she takes more pride in using Gravity Change as an assault enhancer for her weird struts and aerial attacks. Indeed, Aldercy is a notable tolerant of crab mentality and her usual habit of doing so became an unaesthetic signature of her personality. Thus Aldercy lives at the very edge of good and evil where the line between the two opposing forces is beginning to blur as long as she exists. Appearance Aldercy sees herself as a supremo above most, and therefore passes it on to her outward appearance. According to her, a good posture attracts respect. Sometimes she lazily disregards the previous statement and developed a habit of posing improperly. As for her height, she towers over most people of her age and is nearly the same with an average woman but for the qualification needed as an official of Fiore, it is inadequate for only a few centimeters. She was born with a complexion close to an albino's, though it had relatively weathered down due to daily exposure to sunlight. Her skin color now rests at the middle of dark and fair and would occasionally appear as either, depending on the light source; as if Aldercy is a pseudo-chameleon. Possessing a discomforting stare and aura, it renders her unapproachable and uneasy to befriend. Via simple eye contact, her fiery red eyes and often half-closed eyelids seemingly emit an imaginary wave that forces other people to maintain a radius away from her. Youngsters have become aloof to Aldercy so she tries her best to smile, trying not to waste her cute dimples. For someone who has been roaming Earth Land for eighteen years, Aldercy still retains her appearance a fewer years before and excluding her height, seemingly nothing have changed from that point to the present. One would not expect Aldercy to be hiding a stern and rough character within unless she would speak or display her fury, but despite the calm facade, either way, nobody would still dare themselves to mingle with her. Strange it would seem, Aldercy appears feral with her long and sharp canines, reminiscing a beast and intensifying the tension between her and the townspeople, particularly with those who practice Magic. Befitting her personality and the natural traits she has, Aldercy is frequently observed to be clad in varicolored garments that range from reddish pink to brownish red. Clothing-wise, she displays elegance but considering her overall character, others can judge her as a warrior princess. Aldercy is not that imposing at all, as long as her face is out of view. She owns bunches of fancier clothing but she wants her preferences to come in a single piece: a knightly yet girly garb. This is reflected in what she wears at the greatest frequency. Indeed, Aldercy is very masculine yet she adores frills, skirts and ribbons similar to how she loves battling. Rosy pink and red also have appeal to her eyes and is very glad that she was born with hair-strands dyed in the said hue. It amazingly blends her hair with her outer cloth-piece as if they were made of identical strings. Reminiscent of a royalty, and ironically related to her unmatched ego, Aldercy possesses an intricate clothing weaved with the finest materials and strongest threads. Indeed she has deficient riches to afford something valuable like her usual garb; but she actually stole the complete suit from the affluent heiress of the House of Ursula, did some alterations, while in fact this robbery case has not been closed. The clothing she is usually observed with has many distinctive layers. The part closest to her skin, though not seen, is a white woolen bandeau which Aldercy substitutes for bra. It provides her little breast support and shaping and apparently, this is not a part of the stolen outfit. The bandeau is just composed of wide bandages that wrap around the breast part of the torso. Over this undergarment is a dark violet tube top which is intricately bordered with white curves and lines. This part of the outfit and the ones above it are now the stolen garments, meaning they are expensive but Aldercy seems to disregard this fact and wear the suit anyway in any form of combat. In the same layer is a rosy pink pleated yet fiercely short skirt that according to Aldercy she has ultimately accustomed with. And for the final layer, Aldercy dons a red violet dress which displays most of the opulence weaved in the clothing. It has white borders with a pattern similar to the tube top's, but what presents the dress more valuable is the center jewel; apparently an amber but like how she sees the value of the garments, Aldercy also disregards the gemstone whether it is genuine or not. Although it may look unsuitable for its former owner, the quondam gown has been altered greatly but the upside-down V-cut, which has been there since the dress was woven. It possesses an abundance of pale pink frills, lighter than her pleated skirt. Coupled in colors with said frills are the arm sleeves Aldercy uses to cover her upper limbs. They are quite elastic as they are made of garter cloth and allows the wearer to flex the elbows freely, like Aldercy who often finds herself in nonsense skirmishes. A pair of barrel cuffs is also found at the lower edge of the sleeve, though having a drastically different shade of colour. It is dark brown and worn separately, fastened together by three metal buttons that seemingly won't let go. Her bottom limbs are then protected by a pair of dark stockings that reach thigh-high and also as elastic as her arm sleeves. They also allow Aldercy's knees to flex freely. Above the pair of stockings are a pair of folded knee-high boots. They also bear the same pattern with the upper dress she dons, and have silver lines going downward from the folds to the calf part. These boots are also protective with their soles, especially against the small friction of slippery floors. But in contrast to her body outfit, Aldercy preferred to let her long crimson hair unkempt, suiting her innately wild personality. It reaches down to her waist, apparently a result of many years avoiding haircut due to extreme laziness. Although leaning more on the tomboyish side, Aldercy dons a large black ribbon to tie her hair up while leaving an adequate amount of hairstrands to form straight bangs. She views herself stylish with the preference-based look, as someone gallant enough to be gain undeniable respect. Personality Since she exacted vengeance against Divina Moss, the young Aldercy has drastically transformed her character to the point of being a hypocrite to certain people. Perceived to be annoying and disrespectful by most, Aldercy is truly a massive chunk of pride that gets loathed by many, which she ignores and firmly believes that it is the purest reaction to how the law opposes the joy of human nature. Fruit of the abject conditions in life, she developed a harsh demeanor so others could feel what she felt before. Aldercy can be best described as a bad mix of extroversion and loudness to the point of emotionally hurting someone. Primarily focusing on the rise to superiority, she unawarely made devilish steps by excessively scolding and debilitating others. A result of the envy that she carried since childhood is her great lust for power and unusually, she has no desire of having overabundant riches. A fruit of growing up in the streets where corruption and most evil lurk, Aldercy has been influenced and learned hundreds of illegal ways she could provide herself with what she wants. Stealing is "a necessity" for her to have money and suffice her own humane needs; which is very ironic considering the fact that she desires to be a law officer. A reason behind the opposition may be her bad tendency of being a phony; masking everything she illegally did. She is actually responsible with lots of heists, although she manages to outwit the investigators with her cleverness. With the innate pride that Aldercy tolerated with every word she says, weak persons fall for her taunts and give her what she wants just to avoid their expected embarrassment. It has become her pseudo-weapon against anybody who dares the longing of the tough woman. Aldercy does not care about her infamous repute as long as it doesn't reach the authority, and goes on with her penchants in spite of the scenario. In fact, not everyone receives discourtesy from Aldercy because her admiration only belongs to the Fiore government. This however excludes her parents who had unfortunately ceased to live even before her seventh birthday. Opinions from the crowd state that chiding and exercising of strictness and discipline would be more advisable and appropriate but their wishes are inadequate for feeding her large ego; what Aldercy craves for is the humiliation of the weak in front of the crowd although it all began unawarely, yet she later noticed how everybody fears her presence and liked it. She thinks that they offer her demanded respect but what the cowards feel are true fear. This urged Aldercy to continue the embarrassment she brings to the emotionally puny. Because she spent her life without anybody to guide her, she developed the improper attitude so her efforts to replicate a lawful attitude resulted badly, and has a terrible tendency to insult the feeble. Her pride is innate but as she grows and efforts to imitate a disciplinarian, it will only make matters worse. Unscrupulous and cruel are the best to define who is Aldercy at the moment. She typically blames others for her loss, another aspect of pride, and apparently does not care what other thinks of her by showing a calm and soothed face. According to herself, she is contented with the living she has at the present and no longer lurks at the murky past. An oddball, indeed; Aldercy is awkwardly erratic with her emotions. Mood-swinging from sadness to joy like a pendulum, it may seems she had been deranged due to hunger, but many believe it is simply another way of her to cause irritation and annoyance. But behind the unprincipled and merciless demeanor she possesses, Aldercy stores goodness deeply within her heart but like how she hides her atrocities, she also masks her kind-hearedness. She is apparently a psychopathic sadist but contrary to popular belief, she is just looking for equity and justice only in the improper way. Cases like this are usual in unguided minors like Aldercy but hers is due to early orphanage. These harsh upbringings made her see life as an unfair element of the world and despair conquered her heart. Becoming more envious every time she sees an evidence of happiness in others, Aldercy grows intense grudge and wants everybody to feel what she feels. In order to do so, she embarrasses people to feel bad about themselves and their lives. Her ego began in a stage as light as such but as it was fed with hatred and grief, it transformed to a freakish pride that is abhorred by almost everybody to varying degrees. But despite her nonstop teasing, Aldercy only chooses the people that she would verbally torment. She wants the weak-spirited and people who easily give in to despair and in turn, makes herself an epitome of despair. If a certain mind cannot be brought down by her offensive words then Aldercy will cease the viva voce anguish. The infamous Aldercy, in the duration of her young life, has been responsible for a fair number of disputes in every town she drifts by and an equivalent amount of justice served. But this is not the case after her development as a street child, only quarreling became the only thing to greet her as she enters a novel community. As the townspeople approach the apparently-generous lady, they receive their very own exclusive epithets that the people seemingly adore so much that they bashed Aldercy until she was forced to remain outside the proximity. According to her so-called imaginary diaries, she simply wants to have an intimate friend although she knows that no one could understand her lamentations, so she malevolently pours it all out in anger. In general, Aldercy is a sniffy and highfalutin lady, full of envy and hatred that she bore since childhood. She only reaches adequate satisfaction when she could insult the weak and sense superiority above the people she is envious with. But excluding the knights of Fiore which she idolizes and ambitions to be a part of, seeing the fact that Aldercy adores their bravery and again, the superiority. All a fruit of an unguided childhood, her once-innocent-yet-already-haughty mind was infected with the evil she has become surrounded with while building up maturity and a mindset. Therefore she became used to illegal acts and improper behaviors. Aldercy loves humiliating the weak and the vulnerable ones, though her limit stays here because once the chagrin does not surface, the embarrassment will go back to her. Known for being able to pester and torment without any guilt, she thinks of it as some weird way of exercising discipline. Aldercy, due to her ambitions of becoming a law officer, opts to imitate the strictness but it was over her expectations and ensued as inclemency. People hope that someday, someone would approach this devilish gal and convince her, but apparently no one would since they are afraid of verbal debilitation. Putting aside her love of combat and pride, Aldercy is noteworthy of being fond of pastries. She craves sugar which according to her and pertaining to its true side-effects, it is responsible for keeping her "alive and enthusiastic" all the time. At some instances, she wears a belt conquered by pockets which house her favored food: particularly breadsticks. Any flavor would do but chocolate is what she deems heavenly and blueberries coming after. Whenever she wanders, Aldercy is frequently observed chewing pastries or putting them in between her teeth. Sometimes leftover chocolate syrup are smeared around her lips and Aldercy disregarding her such appearance, losing more of her feminine poise. Sweet fruits or even artificially sweetened ones are also adequate for giving Aldercy some joy. Having lived in the streets where she constantly pickpockets strangers, the money she had gathered will be traded for such edibles and apparently, her fruity diet kept Aldercy healthy and fit since then. Her sweet tooth and real teeth had been overwhelmed by the food she eats and cavities were once a huge and risky problem for her. And now graduating from puberty, Aldercy began to lessen her cravings. Although she greatly hesitates this decision and it just intensified her thirst for sweets. History Pride and fatality: there are only a few who can match Aldercy in either. One of the most notorious women, she made a name in the vast world of crime upon the cries of children and dead-tired bodies of her foes. Orally-settled disputes and the whooshing sound of her swinging spear are testimonies of another trouble arising, prompting the police to enter the scene. Unlike most who rise to notoriety in , Aldercy is nothing short of just a troublemaker and not somebody who murders people without proper argument. In spite of her less dangerous presence, the crowd cannot be convinced to approach her. Yet, it was not always this way, for she was once known as the kind-hearted daughter of a tea house manager and a renowned blacksmith who also turns out to be a Requip-centered Mage. Aldercy helped her parents run their respective businesses, doubling her role as a waitress and assistant. She spent her youth earning calluses and grease stains in both workplaces. A laurel-winning metalworker, The smithed weapons found in her father's forge are obviously a work of legend and are usually exhibited in the cabinets of wealthy nobles. But they were not secured from hands of the evil. One who desired these fine creations goes by the name Divina Moss, an affluent socialite. Cocksure that Aldercy's father would believe false promises, she entered the workshop with arrogance. She commissioned a long elaborate rapier, one she cannot verbally describe, revealing the shameful weakness of her vocabulary. Swallowing her pride, she drew the item on a paper grotesquely that made Aldercy chuckle. Ignoring the young girl, Divina flaunted her red scarf at the smith's daughter. She was prompted to prepay but the rich lady has a plan; so Divina promised to pay the bill after the blade has been forged. The reluctant deal has finally been made. Aldercy and her beloved father had begun to make the expensive rapier, which mother worried about because they had been awake even at midnight. The father-and-daughter pair was so determined to present the blade as early as possible, due to the overpay they would receive. Two days had passed and the rapier was finished, and the only significant thing left to do is to deliver it in person. The location of Divina's residence is very far from their workhouse, questioning themselves on why she decided to travel there and pay the item after it had been delivered. Conquered by their expectations of receiving an overpay, Aldercy and her father borrowed the delivery carriage of their familiar tea house. Since it was summer season that day, the lack of customers made Aldercy's mother join their ephemeral journey. The whole family, pulled by the carriage's horse, traveled to the given address beyond the woods. Inside the forest were thickets of trees and various animals, both of which gave the once seven-year-old Aldercy a chill in the spine. She turns pseudo-schizophrenic and states that she heard quiet yet redundant rustles in the thick bushes. As mother tried to comfort her daughter and ease the fear, a group of bandits assaulted the carriage with blasts of Darkness Magic. The carriage was pushed into a shallow cliff and fell in lack of support, still containing Aldercy's family as the passengers. She tried to crawl out of the wooden cart yet she passed out. Aldercy woke up in agony and tried to resist a spontaneous blast of heat. She felt extreme intensity and thought her sins drifted her soul into hell, but the young girl realized that the carriage was burning and bore the foul smell of gasoline. Aldercy turned her head and noticed a trail of blood on the ground, leading to a red-haired lady who turns out to be her mother. Frightened, she quickly crawled out of the burning ruins yet pairs of feet stood in front of her. They belong to the mad terrorists. Aldercy asked a weak Who are you? to which one replied with a proud claim of being Divina Moss' hired assassins. One of them opened out his own hand and attempted to give Aldercy an exact headshot with an unknown Archive spell. But before he could, a spear went through the assassin's chest and then the others. Miraculously, she was rescued by a bunch of curious juvenile delinquents. They took Aldercy into their fold and helped her recuperate in their makeshift tents. Her body healed, but a part of her mind remained scarred with the incident she witnessed. The pictures on her mind would forever torment her, but Aldercy endured them with her self-consuming obsession of vengeance. In spite of a minor pain still on the way to full heal, Aldercy managed to go back and explore the carriage that she was once its passenger. It fortunately didn't turn to ashes because the rout kids showered it with enough water after saving Aldercy that unfortunate day. And as she reminisced the whole tide of events, Aldercy opened the crates inside. She found one opened, labeled "To Miss Divina Moss" and the rapier inside missing. Aldercy came to epiphany and realized Divina's plan that successfully turned out to be half-accomplished, because a witness is still alive on her feet. She continued opening the wooden crates and stumbled upon one that was left hidden in layers of cloth. It contained something she mistook for a flail. The item brought back her memories and Aldercy recognized it was the Jūnibunkatsu in its chained mode. She only then knew it was actually meant for her, reading the crate's label "To my beloved daughter Aldercy Richards". Yet it evoked joy and thanksgiving instead of sorrow and grief. Swearing vengeance against Divina, Aldercy learned all she could of the merciless lady during her rise to power and notoriety. She made connections with several private investigators, each with a different deal built on force and reluctance, to hunt down the five assassins that slaughtered her parents and Divina as the last target. Aldercy looted everything with the slightest burn in the carriage's crates, giving her some stuff that would help her execute the plan. This very moment was the beginning of the egotistic and unscrupulous Aldercy that became loathed by the people. Sneakily moving into the city and then its dark alleys, she caught her first man within minutes of setting foot in the urban. She hit him with the spear's pole while in his stupor and dragged him back to their improvised lair in the woods. Within three days, everything was settled and the five murderers were tied strictly in the thick timbers of trees. Aldercy rapidly earned her fearsome reputation in the criminal dimension, yet Divina would never see her coming; she would just be one of the many persons desiring to seize her. The subsequent years contained stories regarding Aldercy, fewer truths and more falseness, that had different yet significant bearings on her reputation. The hearsay helped her create a strong and sturdy will, instead of discouraging her. In fact, it made her aware of more targets waiting to be hunted down that would later usher her to Divina. And with help from a friendly mob of gangsters, Aldercy captured notorious organizations that apparently had knowledge on the whereabouts of her most valuable prey. They made efforts to catch and interrogate the Arodites, a notorious group of hostage takers that learned the hard way how scary Aldercy is. And without any purpose of doing so, they drowned the kingpin of the Nicomaines in a drum of beer. Despite the counts of her served justice, it was the same as suicide for Aldercy to confront Divina openly. So she recruited more routs to aid her in taking down the cruel mistress. But Divina's death cannot feed the thirst for the burning vengeance of Aldercy. Abject humiliation and a "one-to-one personal talk" would serve Divina right. The young woman readied everything to near perfection and planned ahead on what may come. A week's time became their unexpected countdown for the day of their fate. Aldercy and the gang had surrendered their captured victims to the Fiore government then prompted to travel to Divina's so-called palace, which the location surprised her because it was far from what she gave as a delivery address. The two females' paths had crossed at the mansion's frontyard, where Miss Moss is standing at the porch, holding the rapier that her father forged. By Requip, Aldercy withdrew the Jūnibunkatsu and went along the whole group that revealed their own respective weapons. Divina went inside the large building and commanded her numerous bodyguards to fight for her in the skirmish, that echoed the deafening clangs of metal in every second that passed. Aldercy dared not to wait and escaping the dispute, she followed her rival in the mansion's interior. All the sound from outside had not perforated the walls and she stood in silence, under a gigantic chandelier. Aldercy was amazed with the bright bulbs and stared at them for a while, until she snapped out and walked a few steps. But before it, a whooshing sound came from the ceiling and the chandelier fell. It almost covered the newly-polished tiled floor so Aldercy made wide steps to run for her safety. She fell on a flight of stairs, secured from harm. Taking a deep breathe, she examined the higher floor of the mansion and witnessed Divina standing at the opposite side, using her Telekinesis to levitate the rapier that she used to cut the chandelier's chains. Suddenly, without any talk, they began to fight. Gravity Change and Telekinesis were trying to counter each other's forces, so Aldercy resorted to Requip and summoned a barrage of speeding spears at Divina. Meanwhile, the rout had won over Moss' bodyguards and entered the mansion with no members lost, welcomed by a makeshift fence of spears and the fallen chandelier. From the outside, the mansion started to weaken its foundations and soon it was demolished with all the Magic making a ruckus inside. As the walls fell, they revealed the results of the skirmish. The debris-choked lot instantly became a resting place for the dead, except for Divina who lost her consciousness, probably due to over-fatigue. Aldercy and her association brought Divina to their improvised lair and tied her strictly into another timber. They waited for her to gain consciousness, and while they did, everybody recuperated from injuries, almost harsh ones. Aldercy decided not to join her group in recovery, yet she stood still in front of the unconscious Divina, her eyes blazing with fire. A while was enough for the defeated socialite to regain herself, and she was astonished upon seeing Aldercy in front of her, darting her eyes warily from side to side. She gripped the Jūnibunkatsu tightly and with her angry eyes, she signaled to the wooden coffin beside her. Divina was frightened at the sight of it which was surprising for Aldercy, considering that she had already buried hundreds of innocent people within those pentagonal cages. Although Divina cannot release understandable words through her tight mouth gag, only choppy sounds were heard from it. Aldercy began making comical taunts of killing her, laughing at Divina's attempts to evade her physical torments, which the captive fortunately managed to avoid. Later that same day, particularly by the sunset, she grew tired of having Divina tied to the timber and was irritated with the perforating sounds from Divina's mouth gag. Aldercy decided to surrender her notorious captive to the Fiore government, ignoring the coffin she had prepared. Aldercy went independently with the caught Divina to the stinky, darkness-cloaked prison cells and gave the responsibility to the authorities of punishing their new criminal. Feeling a room in her heart had ultimately opened its door, Aldercy was more than happy to see her parents' murderer imprisoned, but it went topsy-turvy upon her arrival at her rout's camp. Something dark within her lurked, and realized she has nowhere to go for guidance, witnessing how her ragtag group had disbanded after a dispute sparked between every member. Still abandoned, despair took over of the highfalutin Aldercy Richards. House of Ursula robbery A couple of days after the disbandment of her lawless group, scrawny Aldercy began to enter poverty worse than what she experienced during the first week post-parental deaths. Her dependence on acquaintances retained the safe play she tends to have, and not really used to independently working in the murk. In addition, Aldercy only robbed from the notorious society before and as a member, particularly leader, of a ragtag alliance. She was drifting between criminal thoughts and ideas that had been projected by the despair she was feeling. Aldercy hesitated to steal from innocents but the urge to rebel and curious of what kind of joy it whatever brings, evil invaded her mindset and turned her into what she is at the moment. Her heisting skills and knowledge were quite sufficient to fill up her needs, so succeeding the grumbles of her empty stomach, she prompted to find a person whose wealth could feed her. She attempted to live the life of an impoverished beggar, a possible sign of her integrity returning, but it was destroyed upon the sight of a grandeur parade in the streets which displayed noblemen and women of great wealth, and one opulent family she recognized to be the House of Ursula, ironically being rich yet unappealing. She observed the activity, realizing it was about to conclude, and stalked the convoy of floats back into its origin point where the parade reached its finish line; it went around the city in a large ellipse, matching the asphalt roads that it turned dirty with all the confetti and rose petals dancing in the whimpering breezes of summer. Mother Ignacia robbery Synopsis Equipment Jūnibunkatsu (十二分割, Jūnibunkatsu lit. Twelve Divisions): The primary bladed tool that Aldercy frequently carries around, making her stand out in public even more. Indeed, it is a sentimental weapon but she finds it very unnecessary when storing the spear in her pocket dimension. Aldercy says it would be a waste of Eternano every time she wants to play and pull it out using Requip. Customized by her late father to withstand a great amount of Magical energy, the Jūnibunkatsu is an ideal weapon for any forms of combat. It provides flexibility and more usage to the wielder with its odd capabilities, such as the chained interior of the hollow wood. Though it may imply a complex system, the spear is actually simple with its exterior. The pole is composed of metal tips and very durable wood, varnished with a yellowish brown color. Topped with the pointed blade, it takes some time to be able to handle it well, particularly having problems with the long pole. The Jūnibunkatsu's blade is very sharp, indeed, and a little force can puncture human skin. In fact, the spear's original tip is not the large blade attached to it but a smaller diamond-shaped golden point that bears a chunk of quartz at its center. But since it was incredibly inadvisable for polearm combat, a triangular silver was attached with a hole where the quondam blade fitted greatly. The current blade has another red triangle found at its center, though likely not painted but another attached material, due to having different textures. Yet, the "Jūnibunkatsu" lives up to its name. Insinuating having twelve divisions, literally, the wood is in fact not a single piece anymore, but a dozen of conjoined hollow tubes of the durable material. They are all connected with a Magical chain running through all tubes, where the ends are linked to the last wooden piece and the bladed tip. The Jūnibunkatsu is wielded like an ordinary spear, though a small difficulty exists due to its unusual length. Aldercy goes by thrusting it forward or swinging it like a sword, and at seldom, throws the spear yet is where she usually fails at. In order to strengthen its hitting force, Aldercy uses Gravity Change on the weapon then it is able to make bone-crushing lands. But due to its natural thin width, accuracy is a must that Aldercy, unfortunately, still needs to improve. The chained pole should also not go to waste. By an advanced thrusting technique, Aldercy is able to extend the spear which reveals the chains in its interior and creating joints for the tool to bend. When the Jūnibunkatsu is used at such state, it would act like a flail though quite heavier at the tipped part. Apparently, the Magical chains have something to do with the user's Eternano since it would constantly blaze with a reddish aura. This may also be the scenario when the chains are not in use while the hollow wooden tubes seem to contain light within them; seemingly possessing an eternal flame. Mother Ignacia (母イグナシア, Haha Igunashia): Though seemingly cannot be classified as an armor due to being heavily made of silk fabric, but it has a special trait that makes it useful for battle. The clothing itself is regarded ancient and sacred, because it was once the uniform of maidens in a quondam shrine. Like the outfit that she usually wears, Aldercy also robbed this suit from such congregation by pretending to be the shrine's Miko (巫女, Miko lit. Female Shaman). Aldercy heard rumors of the clothing's bestowed power to the wearer and was enough argument for her to orchestrate the robbery. Coincidentally, the Mother Ignacia suit is very similar to the outfit that Aldercy wears at the moment. Oddly enough, it also has an appearance of a kimono yet trimmed to fit in the modern era, like how a hood is attached to its eri (衿). The cleavage is exposed due to a diamond-shaped opening and the shoulders is provocatively shown, implying that the outfit is revealing in nature. Insinuating its hidden theme, the edges of the fabric are both fiery and petal-like with the V-shaped cuts that make it look feminine. Aldercy's unkempt hair is also made straight and smooth by a large yellow ribbon that ties its ends. A retained part from the orthodox kimono is the obi (帯, lit. Sash) which tucks the excess cloth. It is tightened with a thin scarlet ribbon and also possesses the petal-like edges to befit the whole suit. The upper limbs are covered with arm sleeves, tight at the upper arm and more open at the lower, where the V-cuts are found. At the lower limbs, fitting stockings cover her legs thigh-high while the feet are warmed with a pair of brown leather folded boots. They are adorned with tiny golden relics and jewels, as well as certain edges of the garments. An artifact worth noticing is the treasured gemstone that replaces the amber on Aldercy's chest which is actually Lacrima that enables the usage of Fire Magic. It also affects the wearer by surrounding an intense warming aura around the body, serving as a pretty yet useful jewelry to wear in winter and snowy areas. An aesthetic signature is the silk fabric of the garb, which makes colors fluctuate from red to autumn brown as if the wearer was engulfed in fancied flames. According to Aldercy, the Jūnibunkatsu is not suitable with the Mother Ignacia armor, though theme-wise. In turn, she uses a drastically different spear that could conduct heat and one that cannot split into twelve hollow tubes. Made of aluminum and other types of steel, it is very durable and can withstand heat to a certain degree, perfect for the Mother Ignacia suit's bestowed Magic. The spear's blade is very sharp as a glass shard, where all sides could cut through skin. Oddly enough, the blade bears a yellow ribbon at its very center that seemingly doesn't burn when heat is conducted through the spear. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): An elemental form of Caster Magic Aldercy is given the right to use when donning the Mother Ignacia armor. Aside from her plethora of spears, it serves as a splendid source of offense. It also makes her a deadly foe in the world of Magic and in turn, providing weakness in the form of Eternano consumption. Fire Magic allows her to execute long-ranged assaults which she lacked before the acquisition of Mother Ignacia. Due to the simple nature of the Magic, Aldercy treated it as a child's play like how she does with Requip. Although the Mother Ignacia suit just recently fell into her possession, it is a marvel that Aldercy had mastery over it within a couple of months. But people avoid acknowledging the apparent affinity that she has with Magical abilities, just like her reputation with Requip and Gravity Change where in addition she excels at. With a simple snap of the fingers, she could generate fire and manipulate its movements. Since she likes to torment her opponents first, she would attempt to burn their skin but it seems that Mages cannot be affected physically yet solely the sensation is present. And unlike the natural weaknesses of fire, the flames produced with Eternano cannot be extinguished in water and can even be conjured when under such liquid. An unorthodox way of utilizing Fire Magic is through molding its shape into rushing streams, exploding spheres, and other otherworldly kinds; which Aldercy likes due to the intensification of fire's "wild nature". **'Fireworks' (花火, Hanabi): The Spell primarily used by Aldercy when in search of offense. Since she only has a single spell to play with, Aldercy is expected to have great control over it and has developed her own tactics and strategies regarding such Spell. By assuming a pose akin to firing guns, she conjures a Magic circle that rotates slowly counterclockwise while emitting a crimson red glow. When the name of the Spell has been stated, a marble-sized ball of flames is summoned in front of Aldercy and starts to gain size and shape. It is very reminiscent of a star, having a yellow-orange corona and a surface akin to a sea of lava. The process is adequately quick to fit the small time window to make a move in a skirmish, and at the rough estimation of a minute's quarter, Aldercy can create five of them but at the cost of fatigue. Once it reaches a rather gigantic size of the caster's ideals, the Spell begins its offensive movements by merely stating "Kindle" (焚く, Taku) which is quickly followed with a continuous barrage of three fairly-sized fireballs at the given direction. These conflagrant spheres of Eternano detonate easily upon contact with a physical being or another body composed of Eternano. Once it enters the state of explosion, three tinier balls of fire are released in whatever direction. This trio doesn't have the ability to detonate like its mother fireball, but exerts quite the similar amount of heat given off by the latter. The Spell name originates from the similarity of its nature with a firework, that primarily launches as a single piece but later splits into varicolored sparks. **'Pyrokinesis:' In order to effectively fit the Mother Ignacia suit, Aldercy had her mastery of Fire Magic reach a point near to its very peak, to the extent of becoming capable of manipulating flames through means of pyrokinetic power. Her most recent ability involves not only the Magically-made fire she produces, but also those from other sources like nature. Aldercy can control its movement with flicks of the hands, seldom only fingers and at easier circumstances that allow focus, with no gestures at all. Still at the cost of depleting Eternano, Aldercy thinks thrifty when using her newfound potency. Every second counts since a full minute of using pyrokinesis will start to tire her and lower her efficiency. Lacking the possibility of having a solution to such problem, she instead makes a way to prolong the usage. Her most utilized and thrifty way is redirection, allowing her to use Fire Magic in the woods without staging a forest fire. She could postpone the fire-catching nature of flammable objects and even command fire to act as fluid as liquids, a feat she finds to be a source of enjoyment. Even from a far distance, Aldercy is still potent of pyrokinesis and this becomes an advantage during the usage of her Fireworks spell. Since it does not home like a guided missile, she applies pyrokinesis with her projectiles and ultimately becomes an irritating combatant as seen by her foes. *'Elemental Resistance:' Through the ruby , Aldercy gains another source of defense that would situationally come in handy. Her invulnerability against the elements of water and fire is a threat against elemental Mages, though her shield seems to only work on the aforementioned two. It is generally based upon the warming system of the ruby Lacrima included in the Mother Ignacia suit, that emits continuous yet invisible bursts of heatwaves that envelope its wearer. The heat produced is not too fiery but possesses an average temperature adequate to keep the coldness away from the body. In a similar sense, the warm aura actually doubles its role by being an elemental repellent itself. The heatwaves maintain a tiny distance from the skin and does not make physical contact with Aldercy. Should the elements of water or fire, either produced by Magic or not, come in contact with it, they disappear in distinct yet respective ways that pertain to their elemental nature. So water enters evaporation when coming in contact with the Lacrima's aura, but contrary to belief that the heat is inadequate, the process is Magical and can evaporate the liquid as if the aura possesses the hotness of a hundred degree Celsius. In opposition, fire is absorbed into the mystic gemstone. And if the flames are magically conjured, the Lacrima feeds the Eternano to the wearer. It promptly becomes a small vortex that should make entrance to the ruby Lacrima and leaving it aglow. Powers & Abilities Breach (違反, Ihan): A secret Magic that Aldercy obtained after infiltrating a locked cell within the headquarters of an Independent Guild, namely Augustus Vigil. She hungered for its abundance of infamous magical power in the perpetual protection of its cleric congregation. At the primary sight of the power it could bestow, the results were far from what Aldercy anticipated, yet it even went beyond her expectations. An enigma to all, privy to the Guild members and the forbidden trespasser, few had only witnessed the power and most already ceased to tell the mere tale. In fact and to be certain, there are twenty-one sole people in who remain alive and are aware of this Magic, before Aldercy could show it to those who remain naive. According to rumors, it is nightmare-esque and not everyone would like to have a peep in whatever ability its wielder hides from the public sight. Naturally being destructive and hard to gain control of, Aldercy has limited its utilization as long as possible. This Magic is considered forbidden and usage is advised only at extreme scenarios, which is often not the case since it found a way to the outside world; in the form of Immaculada, who happens to be Aldercy in name- and identity-guise. Although the rumors present Breach to be heavily fearful, its nature is very simple. Through a short chant, merely saying Open (開く, Hiraku) in a peculiar musical tone, the user may be able to see invisible and possible gateways for otherworldly supernatural beings. Though not alive, the creatures respond to their conjurer as if they share a single mind and goal. This is due to caster's sanity being a price for opening the ethereal gates and constant usage will lead to complete lunacy or madness; therefore a time allowance must be given in between usage of its Spells. The pathways for these monsters to come from are limited in yet many are known to be found in caves and eternally-shadowy areas. They are presented as black streaks that reminisce a hole in a cloth stitched together by thread. Using any sharp object, which in the case of Aldercy is her trusted Jūnibunkatsu, the user is able to "re-open" these "holes" and let whatever Magical creature within into the outside. The usual beings that are conjured appear in the form of arms, unusually rose red in color and seemingly have no end as the limbs stretch up to a kilometer, as long as the conjurer has knowledge of where they take path. Breach is not only limited to these arm-like creatures but also can summon any object wholesomely composed of solidified darkness; which doesn't make much sense and logic for Aldercy though she goes on with its usage. The portal can be closed once more by stating the opposing word Close (閉まる, Shimaru), sending black ethereal "threads" to "sew the gate together". Anything from the void dimension is dragged back into its origin point if the gate closes, as if a black hole is sucking them in. *'Hands' (手, Te): The most basic Spell that Breach can offer. It is generally utilized for means of entrapment, defense, and offense, implying its versatility. Accompanied by the chant that its mother Magic needs, a portal to void opens. It is done with a slash of any sharp object and the portal is visible only to those who bear Breach. By the time the "gate is opened", rose-red limb-like creatures that end in hand-esque parts are freed and spread in any direction according to the caster's will. These monstrous beings grunt continuously, creeping anyone in sight of it. They grab and hold anything they touch except for the caster, which is the only aspect of the Spell that the conjurer is unable to manipulate. Therefore proper placing is a must. Once they make physical contact with a body containing Eternano, the "hands" begin to leech the magical particles yet enough will to fight its absorbing force would render it useless, only leaving them immobilized by the "hands". In spite of the game-changing abilities it displays, these limbs' flaw is the ease of getting cut with any bladed weapon because they are soft like gelatin. Although pulling would only make matters worse, as more of them shall escape from the portal. Requip (換装魔法, Kansō Mahō): The typical and basic Magic where Aldercy impressively excels at. It allows the user to tap into an exclusive pocket dimension where nearly every material object can be deposited and withdrawn, akin to the system of a bank. Though it may seemingly be endless, the dimension has a similar look with the night sky or particularly, the outside universe. It has illusional stars that flicker and oddly nebula-like clouds that is able to withhold an ideal amount of weight. More fancies like planets and icy comets are observed within the pocket dimension and seem lifelike. However, despite the beauty the dimension possesses, only its owner could access it. The only time a dimension can be opened is when Requip is in current use, where through a Magic seal, Aldercy could enter and warp herself inside. She is, however, limited from exploring the commodious area due to a magical husk that encases her. The weight of the said husk is mysteriously supported by the nebula-like clouds that fluctuate colors from red to rosy pink. Through magical means, the object that Aldercy wishes to withdraw will be summoned from a distance and float in her direction, entering the husk without breaking it as if it was a pseudo-bubble. It goes to which body part it is made for and equips itself by becoming intangible for a while and returning to solidness after placement. As a sign of exiting, white light flashes and Aldercy comes out of her pocket dimension with whatever she got inside. In fact, the process only takes a while to happen. This is due to the difference of time in the pocket dimension and the real world which do not coincide, where the former's time runs freakishly faster than the latter's. And because of her amazement with it, the ability itself has become the expertise of Aldercy. She is now a competing maven and is capable of conjuring a fair amount of objects simultaneously. This has become her main branch of Magic since she grasped its simple nature, and her mastery is something worth praising. But however, since Requip is a common ability for Mages, other say it was unsurprising and does not cause true amazement to fellow users. Aldercy believes that the comments on her Requip usage are nothing short of paybacks and does not tolerate them, firming her belief that her mastery is equal to perfection. Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka): A supplementary type of Magic that Aldercy has been greatly improving since she knew its capabilities. It is a Caster Magic variation and obviously, its name is a pseudo-summary of its effect; it can alter the gravity of any person, whether it may be Aldercy herself or another. This Magic has many forms of utilization but the orthodox way is quite the common type. By lowering the gravitational field surrounding the targeted body, it enables floating to varying degrees and also used to walk on tilted surfaces like walls. Gravity Change could be used for flying but not advisable since the landing part is hard to execute. And then through increasing the gravity, the targeted body will appear to stiffen but if the gravity is increased to a certain degree, a standing person would fall to the ground until to the point of planking straightly. The Magic is also proven fatal because of extreme increase in gravity, it may crush the body and the ground beneath. An element that makes Gravity Change much more special is the fact that no by-product explosions or lights are made while it is in full duration. The only visual sign of Gravity Change is the illusional distortion depending on the intensity of the gravitational force, which is still difficult to see with the naked eye. Contrary to some belief, Gravity Change only affects a single targeted being and the small radius around it. Should more people come within the radius of the Magic then they would also be affected. Indeed, Aldercy is capable of doing the aforementioned techniques but she boasts a way of usage that only a few other Mages know. She is able to use Gravity Change to strengthen her jumps, adding fatality to a child's play. By focus and quick transition from low to high gravity, even her hops and skips would make the ground tremble with quite a powerful vibration. She also applies the technique to her weapons when it would touch the ground in combat. And like her repute with Requip, Aldercy has a good mastery of Gravity Change that other also hesitates to acknowledge. She does not care about what the common folk think of her, because according to the lady, "all what matters is how the Fiore government sees her". : Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Original Character